Caldus
"Your grandfather did a lot for the Tamian. You can't inherit that respect overnight."- Janik Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 8 CaldusBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9- Alex's Commentary was a well-respected Tamian warrior and Quinlan's paternalThe Land's End grandfather.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 8 Personality Caldus was fearless and loved battle, to the point of being disappointed when there were no more wars to fight.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9- Alex's Commentary Caldus was stubborn and very set in his ways.The Land's End When Quinlan became a scout instead of a soldier, Caldus called him a coward and nearly disowned himBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 because he felt that Quinlan's aversion to battle was a direct insult to everything he had risked his life for in his youth. He believed that if one was not a warrior, they were a coward.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9- Alex's Commentary Relationships Caldus was deeply respected by all the Tamian.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 8 Son Caldus' son was a non-violent person by nature. He rebelled against Caldus and became the Royal Archivist instead of joining the guard.The Land's End Quinlan Caldus and Quinlan had a rocky relationship. The multi-generational gap and their different attitudes towards combat led to many heated arguments.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9- Alex's Commentary After losing his son to menial work, Caldus did not want Quinlan to follow his father's path.The Land's End When Quinlan chose to become a scout instead of a soldier, choosing obscurity over the glory of a soldier, it offended Caldus, who nearly disowned Quinlan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 Despite their differences, it was Caldus' dying wish that Quinlan succeed him as Captain of the Guard. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42- Rachel's Comment; December 29, 2012 at 3:29 am After Caldus died, Quinlan missed his grandfather and mourned his passing.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 7 King Dabheid Caldus and Dabheid had a close relationship.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 17- Alex's Commentary In a flashback, Dabheid is shown honoring Caldus in a ceremony.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 Dabheid granted Caldus' dying wish of making Quinlan the next Captain of the Guard,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42- Rachel's Comment: December 29, 2012 at 3:29 am passing over the rightful candidate in the process.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42 Captain Kenosh Caldus and Kenosh were close friends.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 18- Alex's Commentary 'General Clovis' Clovis respected Caldus, calling him 'a fine warrior' and noting his death was 'a shame'.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 35 Clovis was unaware Caldus had passed on, assuming he had retired when introduced to Quinlan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 34 Upon learning the truth, Clovis began to express his condolences, but was distracted by a Canid Trainee.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 35 Skills Caldus is "the ideal Tamian warrior- fearless, acrobatic, deadly up close and at a distance."Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9- Alex's Commentary He held the rank of a Tesque master.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 10- Alex's Commentary In a flashbask to his youth Caldus was seen wielding a swords, and he knocked over a nearby rack of swords when Quinlan confessed to joining the scouting forces,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 indicating a possible affinity with swordplay. It has been confirmed that he was not an archer.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9- Alex's Commentary: Caldus Concept Art History Pre-Series Caldus grew up on the battlefield and was honored in a ceremony by King Dabheid.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 10 He saved the king and his family from quite a few tough situations.The Land's End Caldus fought and distinguished himself in the Oran Uprising, but he never talked about it,Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 59 except to tell his grandson stories of Ermehn cruelty.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 11 At some point, Caldus became Quinlan's legal guardian. When Quinlan chose to become a scout, Caldus nearly disowned Quinlan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 Before he died, he chose Quinlan as his successor to the Captaincy of the Royal Guard. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 10 Post-mortem The day Dakkan and Kenosh arrive in Terria, Quinlan reminisces about his grandfather, and concludes he will never inherit the respect his grandfather earned.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 Caldus' name is successfully invoked by Crim to manipulate Quinlan into a public Tesque demonstration.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 28 Physical Description In his youth, Caldus wore a red and green tunic with light plate armor and a red bandanna tied around his head. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 As Captain of the Guard, he wore a hooded brown tunic with green accents.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 Gallery File:Caldus_Prime.jpg | Caldus in his prime File:Caldus_Promotion.jpg | Caldus receiving the rank of Captain File:Quinlan_Joins_Scouts.png | Caldus learns Quinlan joined the Scouts File:Caldus_Deathbed.png | Caldus on his deathbed Appearances * Beyond the Western Deep ** Chapter One *** Pages 9, 15 (Flashback) *** Pages 8, 10, 28 (Mentioned) ** Chapter Two *** Pages 75-76 (Flashback) *** Pages 34-35 (Mentioned) * The Land's End (Mentioned) 'Trivia' * More information on Caldus' development can be found in the commentary on Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 References Category:Characters Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:The Land's End Category:Male Category:Tamian Category:Deceased Category:Nobility Category:Leaders